


You Save the Universe and I Save Jersey City

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [49]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol still doesn't know how to handle fans, Fangirl Kamala is always a win, First Meetings, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Natasha sends Carol and Monica to investigate a potential superhero in quiet Jersey City. Neither of them expected to meet Carol's number 1 fan.





	You Save the Universe and I Save Jersey City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yesterday the_fake_ReliusClover asked me to write another story with Kamala. I was hesitant at first, cause I wasn't sure whether I wanted her to have dusted away or not, but in the end, I managed to slot it into my canon, so here it is. I was about to move on to the second big part of that five-year gap (you'll see what I mean tomorrow) so you sent your request right on time!  
> Also, I'm going back to see Endgame this afternoon! And yesterday afternoon I finished writing a freaking novel! I'm going to start reading through it again right now, correct all of the mistakes, change a few things. Then I'll have a real word number for version 1! I was aiming at 60.000 words, I'm pretty sure I must be close to 100.000 actually, we'll see... But that means once I'm done with that I'll have more time to write. There are a few Carol/Valkyrie have been meaning to write, but also some Captain Marvel X Supergirl crossover, because Carol and Kara being cousins just makes too much sense to me...  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Natasha liked to give debriefs before the missions, even when they were simple, or unnecessary. Carol didn't try to deter her. It was her way of keeping the  Avengers alive.

  
"We've had reports of someone stopping with petty thieves and small-time criminals in Jersey City. I want you two to check it out, make sure they are not working for a gang or something. Plus, we don't want someone playing the hero to get hurt."

  
Monica looked over at Carol with perplexity. This was a strange assignment, to say the least. Usually, Natasha would send them in orbit to fix a satellite or to stop some unstable place from blowing up. This was not their usual missions.

  
"So what, do we ask them to stop?"

  
"If necessary. The police usually handle that sort of problem."

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"If they're just helping out from time to time, I don't think it's really a problem."

  
"It could be a problem is this person has powers. And some witnesses say they do. This is why I'm sending you two."

  
Carol nodded.

  
"We'll see what we can do."

  
She walked away, Monica following closely behind. Once they were outside, Monica asked:

  
"I think Natasha needs a break. This really isn't worth the effort."

  
Carol offered a shrug and a half-smile in understanding.

  
"She's throwing herself into work to distract herself. I did it, you did it, we all did it at one point. If I think she really needs a break I'll sit her down myself and tell her. Right now, we have a potential super to scoot out."

  
Monica nodded. Energy swirled around them and they took off.

* * *

  
  
They landed on a rooftop in Jersey City. It was a miniature version of Queens, Carol found, a lot calmer and with smaller buildings. Actually, the more she looked around the more things seemed familiar.

  
"Hey, I've been here once."

  
Monica looked at her with surprise.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah, after New York. Fury sent me and Hill to a science convention on new technologies. The most boring weekend of my life."

  
She turned on her helmet and scanned the area. That X-ray vision Rocket had helped her install was a very good addition.

  
"I can't see anything interesting."

  
"That's because it's Jersey City," Monica replied mockingly. "I'm starting to think that the only reason that super-hero is messing with petty thieves is that there is nothing else in this city."

  
There was suddenly a spark of lighting flying over the buildings, however, instead of hitting the ground, it seemed to be coming from the ground. Carol and Monica exchanged a look.

  
"Is Thor here too?"

  
Carol shook her head. Without hesitation, they flew straight toward the flashes of light.

  
They both hovered over the buildings as they looked at the fight going on underneath them. Everyone was running away in panic while a woman made of electricity was blowing up the nearby cars, throwing arcs of blue electricity at them. Beside her, another woman was trying to get everything under control. Her body was stretching and growing depending on how she moved, avoiding attacks or tried to punch the woman.

  
"Stop squirming!" the electric woman complained.

  
"No, you stop trying to blow up everything!" the other shouted back.

  
"Should we help?" Monica asked.

  
When an arc of electricity ricocheted off of the window of a nearby shop, blowing it up, Carol nodded.

  
"Let's cut this fight short."

  
Together they landed behind the electric woman. The other woman froze when she saw them over her shoulder. An arc of electricity hit her in the belly and she was sent back.

  
"I'll go check on her," Monica decided.

  
The electric woman turned around at the sound of her voice. Monica ran straight at her, and then through her, stunning her for a moment. She went to check on the other woman while Carol took care of the electric woman. It didn't take long. Carol blasted her back, sending her against the nearest car. Then, before the woman could push herself out, Carol got a hold of the collar of her jacket and pulled her out, raising her over her head. This woman was just an old teenager, a twenty-something with a serious temper problem.

  
"Put me down! I am a God on this planet!"

  
"I know a real God of Thunder. I can give him a little phone call if you want, check which one of you is the real God?"

  
Still, the woman continued to struggle. She tried to electrocute Carol, but the electricity didn't do much to her, almost as if she were immune to it. Carol found it strange since she'd been electrocuted by Thor multiple times before – friendly fights had that way of never remaining friendly for long between them – and she could still remember how much it hurt.

  
"Alright Pikachu, you need a time out."

  
Carol found a van nearby, the side of which advertised for a plumbing company. She opened the door with one hand and found a series of plastic hoes in it. She handcuffed the woman with one, and attached also her legs in three different points, just in case. Then, she threw her inside.

  
"I can't express how deep in trouble you'll be if I come back and you're gone."

* * *

  
  
Monica had rushed to the other woman's side. She was a bit shaken, but she seemed alright. Her super-hero costume was red and blue, the sight of which made Monica roll her eyes. A blue mask covered her eyes, and a long red scar was wrapped around her neck. On her blue tunic, a yellow lightning bolt had been drawn. Her brown hair was loose. Monica took a single look at her and she realized she must have been fifteen.

  
"Hey kid, you okay?"

  
The girl looked at her up and down and her eyes grew wide.

  
"Photon?"

  
"Huh, yeah, it's me. Can you stand up?"

  
The girl nodded and Monica helped her up. She looked over at where the other woman had been standing and only saw Captain Marvel throwing Kaboom in the back of a truck and close off the doors. Her jaw dropped.

  
"Is that... Captain Marvel?"

  
"No, I'm pretty sure it's Hawkeye," Monica replied with a chuckle.

  
Carol walked up to her. She, too, seemed surprised that the super-hero they'd been tracking down was just a kid.

  
"Hey, kid? You're okay?"

  
The girl nodded but her mind seemed to have left her body.

  
"You're sure? You look a bit stunned."

  
Finally, the girl managed to reply:

  
"I am fine. Yes, I'm fine. Not stunned at all."

  
The next second, she rushed into Carol's arms, hugging her.

  
"Everything is spinning out of control and it is not fine!"

  
Carol was shocked for a moment, before she placed one arm around the girl, hugging her back lightly. Finally, the girl stepped away quickly.

  
"I'm sorry. This is not what I had planned! I had this whole speech planned out and now I don't remember what my speech was!"

  
"It's okay," Carol assured. "A speech would have been awkward, for the both of us..."

  
Behind her, Monica was bent in half and laughing like she hadn't in years, tears falling down her cheeks. Carol cleared her throat.

  
"Anyway, how about we go somewhere more private, have a little chat?"

  
The girl thought for a moment.

  
"I don't think my parents would be okay if I brought you home..."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"A rooftop is just fine."

  
"Oh, okay."

* * *

  
  
Monica and Carol flew to the nearest rooftop, while the girl outstretched her limbs to climb on the roof. It was very weird to look at, the way her legs and body stretched out. Soon enough, she was back to normal, standing in front of Captain Marvel and Photon.

  
"Listen, kid..."Carol started.

  
"Kamala," the girl cut her quickly.

  
She blushed, then added:

  
"Oh, well, Ms. Marvel is good too."

  
Photon stiffed a laugh while Carol found herself in shock once again.

  
"I didn't want to steal your emblem so I took a lightning bolt, but I knew that if I ever had super-powers I wanted to become Ms. Marvel," Kamala explained.

  
Carol nodded. She looked over at Monica.

  
"Why don't you take care of the human battery while I talk with Kamala?"

  
Monica nodded and flew off.

  
"She wasn't making fun of you, don't worry, she was making fun of me."

  
"Why would she be making fun of you? You're Captain Marvel! You're the strongest Avenger! You're the best."

  
Carol sighed. This conversation was going to be a bit more complicated than she had imagined.

  
"Carol is fine."

  
"What?"

  
"You can call me Carol, it's fine."

  
Kamal's eyes comically widened once again.

  
"Are you sure?"

  
Carol smiled at her.

  
"Yeah, Carol is fine. I just want to ask you a few questions, you know, from one super-powered individual to another."

  
Kamala nodded.

  
"How did you get your powers? I've never heard of anyone on Earth suddenly getting powers without something causing them."

  
"It's complicated. I'm an Inhuman."

  
"A what?"

  
"Queen Medusa said it was what happened when this alien race called the Krees came to Earth a few millenniums ago, and they modified some of the humans there and it gave them superpowers. And my ancestors were one of those people, and now I have powers."

  
Carol was frowning thoughtfully. She'd never heard about these Inhumans, but if they were a creation of the Krees, they could pose a threat. The Krees never engineered anything but war tools, and these people had definitely been made to be weapons, and some of them were on Earth. She might have to look more into it.

  
"Who's that queen you told me about?"

  
"Queen Medusa? She's the Queen of the Inhumans. They live on the dark side of the Moon."

  
And so close to Earth too... How had she missed them all this time?

  
"After the decimation, they lost a lot of their people, and so they started looking for more like them. That's how they found me. They showed me I had powers and so I decided that I was going to help everyone with them. Like you."

  
Carol's frown smoothed a bit. The girl had her fair share of youthful naiveté for sure, but the simple fact that she was there was a testament that at least these Inhumans from the moon weren't a threat yet.

  
"And the wannabe Thor down there?" she asked. "She's an Inhuman too?"

  
Kamala nodded.

  
"She's part of a group of rebels. I've fought them a few times but they're tough."

  
"I could help you if you want to?"

  
To her surprise, Kamala shook her head.

  
"This is my fight," she replied with a smile. "You save the universe and I save Jersey City."

  
Carol felt a tinge of pain in her heart.

  
"I haven't saved the universe in a long time," Carol replied.

  
"Well, I haven't saved Jersey City yet. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying."

  
Carol smiled at Kamala.

  
"Be careful Ms. Marvel. The world needs more people like you. I would be very sad if something happened to you."

  
"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Plus, my body regenerates super quickly, so even when I was shot I got back up quickly."

  
"Good to know..."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by chapters 13-18 of Ms. Marvel and I had to adapt a few things from her origin story too, so no cloud of green mist to change her because it would have been a pretty big deal in Endgame I think if something like that had happened during the five years. I also haven't seen the Inhuman show so it was completely ignored, and I haven't caught up Agents of SHIELD enough to see them interact with the Inhumans yet.


End file.
